Valentine's Day
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Time of grand gestures... Time to heal... Time to be... Time to love and put past behind...
1. Chapter 1

It was morning of the Valentine's Day and Lizzie couldn't wait to see how many roses she will get and who will ask her on the dance that would be held on Saturday. Josie was not that enthusiastic. Only person she wanted to get something from, wouldn't probably give her anything. Yes, they were in a better place than before. But Josie had no idea what was really happening. They kissed on her birthday and they haven't really spoken about it. She wanted to kiss Penelope again, but didn't want to ruin their fragile truce. She sent a rose to her, but she knew that other girl will have many better offers than she could ever make her. She was still heartbroken over their brake up and she feared being close to Penelope and being hurt again. They got to class few seconds before the teacher entered the room. Josie didn't have a chance to go to her locker and leave all the books she had in her hands. Lizzie took too much time to get ready. One of the younger girls came with basket full of roses. Roses had cards attached and she was placing them on the tables of the girls whose names were on the cards. Lizzie got five roses, Hope got one, Penelope got seven roses and Josie got one… Her hands were shaking when she saw it. It was lavender color rose and inside of the card was a message written in perfect calligraphic handwriting.

_You are the force to be recon with… Don't let anyone tell you anything different._

There was no signature, but Josie knew who it was from. She turned to look at Penelope and thank her, but the other girl was looking at her notes so Josie couldn't thank her. After the class ended, Josie could finally go to her locker and put the books in. Lizzie was bragging about her roses and then she remembered that Penelope got more than she did.

''I can't believe anyone would get Satan any rose… Who are those people who get her flowers.''

''I am sorry, but she is such an awful person and I don't get it Joe… Don't tell me you sent her a rose.''

''I didn't…''

''Good, because if you did, I would really have to make an intervention.''

''Don't be dramatic.''

Josie got to her locker and opened it. As she did, bunch of all color butterflies flew out of it. She had huge smile on her face. Inside of the locker was a message,

_You still give me butterflies… They just appear with you… and die the moment you are gone…You say you love all the people and animals…So, I have one demand… Don't kill my butterflies…_

Josie smiled and blushed when she realized that everyone was now looking at her. Now everyone wanted to know who did that for her. Especially Lizzie. She pulled the message from Josie's hand and was very disappointed when she didn't see the name.

''There is no signature on the card.''

Josie took the card and put it in her pocket. She got into her next class and on her desk was a small box. She opened it and found six chocolates. They were the same brand she and Penelope had on their first date. In the lid of the box was a message.

_I love the sweets, but the sweetest thing I ever tasted in my life was you… In every way possible…_

Josie rolled her eyes on the message and put it in her pocket. Since this was the class she didn't have with Lizzie, she was more relaxed and deep in her thoughts. Why was Penelope doing all this? Since their kiss after her birthday, things were not the same. There were even more longing looks and lingering touches in the hallways. They talked few times, but never about them or the kiss that happened. They were back to being friendly. Josie had fifth period with Lizzie so she hid the chocolates in her locker. After the class they were walking to their next class and younger kids were walking pass them and giving Josie each a rose. She got 80 roses…She had no idea what was that all about. One more girl walked to her and gave her a message. She met Hope who took her roses so she could read it.

_For each week you were with me and all the amazing things we lived_

Hope gave her a smile and she blushed.

''Someone is really trying…''

Josie blushed even more. She took the roses and entered her room with Lizzie. Her bed was covered with even more roses and there were three boxes. Bottom one was red dress, middle was pair of beautiful dark gold shoes and smallest one was necklace and earrings.

_If you think we have something worth giving a second chance meet me at our spot at eight._

Penelope was really making an effort. Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister. She knew who was it all from.

''Are you really going to fall for all that? Satan has some hidden agenda. ''

''Lizzie.''

Alaric entered the room and was surprised with the gifts on Josie's bed.

''Wow! Someone really made an effort.''

''Yes, dad…''

''Who is it?''

Lizzie looked at him…

''You will never guess… It's our Resident evil, Penelope Park…''

''Oh… So, two of you?''

''We are working on it dad. I guess.''

Lizzie made face like she was going to barf.

''Oh, ok…''

Josie gave him a small smile.

''Just…Just take care of yourself… Nothing hurts like broken heart…''

''I know…and mine has all the chances to be mended tonight.''

Lizzie rolled her eyes at that comment. She still didn't understand how could her sister love Penelope that much to forgive her all that happened.

''I wish you all the luck. If she is what you really want, then my love, fight for it with tooth and nails…''

''I will dad.''

''Come on! You really are ok with Josie being back with Satan?''

''If she loves her…and makes her happy…''

''She hates me…''

Josie didn't want this argument today. Before she said anything, her dad spoke.

''Lizzie, it's not about YOU! It's about your sister and who she loves and who loves her back. If Penelope Park is her choice, who are we to get involved? It's up to us to share with her good and bad things. Every love hurts and has ups and downs….but at the end of the day it matters who is in your corner. You are her sister and you should be with her to share everything…like she does for you. ''

''But she could do so much better.''

''Maybe… But she doesn't want anyone else at the time. She wants Penelope and believes she is the right choice.''

Josie put all the roses in the water and just admired them.

''So, Satan went out of her way to weasel you in again.''

''Are we really going to argue about this?''

''No, because you are nod folding. I will not allow you.''

''I didn't ask for permission.''

''Josie! You can't do it. She hurt you…''

''And I hurt her too… I did bad things too Lizzie.''

''Like what?''

''Not appreciating what she is doing for me… Not showing her how much I love her. Not giving her space and position in my life that she deserves. I realized what we had when she left me. I am not happy without her Lizzie…I want to be with her again. I want to be happy and to have someone.''

''You have me.''

''You are my sister, not my partner… Maybe you should make and effort and date someone… We can't be everything to each other Lizzie.''

''Now you are blaming it all on me?''

''No, I am telling you that you should have someone else to be your person…your lover, parner…rock… I will always be your sister…but you need more…''

'"Why?''

Josie couldn't take it anymore…

''BECAUSE YOU ARE SUFFCATING ME! I NEED MY LIFE TO BE SOMETIMES ABOUT ME AND WHAT I WANT AND FEEL. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THE WORLD WHERE ONLY YOUR NEEDS MATTER… I HAVE MY OWN THINGS AND WISHES TOO.''

Lizzie stood with her mouth opened listening to Josie. She couldn't believe what Josie just said. Josie felt bad for the things she said. She was too harsh on Lizzie.

''Wow! Thank you Josie…''

Lizzie left the room and Josie took a seat on her bed and started crying. Penelope was passing and saw her.

''Hey… Jojo? What is going on?''

''Can you just hold me?''

''Sure…''

Penelope kneeled in front of Josie and pulled her into her arms. Josie sobbed into her neck and Penelope could feel the tears sliding down her neck. It tickled her a lot but she kept it together for Josie.

''Shhhh…. It's ok… I've got you… What happened?''

''Lizzie was making comments about us…and tonight…''

''Oh….''

Josie wiped her eyes and faced Penelope.

''I am sorry…''

''What for?''

''I am sorry for taking you for granted… I am sorry I was never there for you when you needed me. I am sorry that I didn't appreciate efforts you made for me. I am sorry you felt like you don't matter or that I didn't love you. I am sorry I haven't told you how much I love you more often. I am sorry I didn't show it often. I am sorry you ever had to feel like your love was not enough. I am sorry for never choosing you. I am sorry for never choosing myself. I am sorry for not realizing on time that all you did was for me. I am sorry I never put us first… I am sorry it took me so long to see that you didn't leave me because you stopped loving me, but because I didn't love myself.''

Penelope was the one crying now. She waited for so long to hear those words.

''Jojo…''

Josie took Penelope's face in her hands.

''Penelope Park, I love you so much and I promise to never doubt us again and never let anyone get between us. I need you… I need you because without you it's not the same. I am not happy without you.''

She wiped their tears….

''So, please…take me back…''

''Josie…''

''Please Penelope…''

There was small smile on Penelope's lips.

''I'll take you back if you take me… We both did things we regret and we both took what we have for granted. So, I ask you too if you take me back.''

''In a heartbeat Penelope…''

Josie kissed her and lowered herself on the floor to be on the same level as Penelope. They kissed there in their own world not realizing that Lizzie was in front of the door and that she heard everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Lizzie was pissed at her, she just left the room and left Josei alone hoping that she would soon come crawling and telling her that she was right about Penelope all along. Josie opened her closet and put the red dress in. She will save it for the dance and she will make sure that Penelope says yes to going with her. She had no time to prepare a present for Penelope, but then she remembered that she might have already something that would be good present and something that Penelope would want. She picked red skirt and yellow sweater and put on her new boots. She looked cute and she loved her causal looks. She checked herself in the mirror and went to meet Penelope. She was very nervous and she couldn't wait for the awkward part of them talking to end. She got to the cabin in the woods and when she opened it , she was surprised to see it filled with candles and roses. Penelope really knew how to make her melt. She was in her pants and cape… And to Josie that was one of sexiest versions of Penelope…if we skip the naked on top of Josie…but that is not something she would say out loud… It was clear that both girls were very nervous.

''For a moment I believed you were not coming.''

''I never had a doubt about coming…. I was a bit late trying to figure out what would be the best gift to give you… You went all the way today for me and I loved it…''

''I don't need anything…''

Josie looked at her and took her hand.

''Yes, you do… Maybe it's nothing material, but you do need something. And today, with a lot of delay you are getting it.''

She was confused. Penelope had no idea what was Josie talking about. Josie laced their fingers together and Penelope noticed that Josie was syphoning magic from her. Josie turned to the door and sealed them. Then she got her phone out of the pocket, sent her dad and Lizzie message that she is ok and then she turned it off. She put it back in her jacket and left the jacket on the chair.

''Josie?''

''You get the time you want… No dad… No Lizzie… Just you and me… And I don't care what we do… I just want to be with you Penelope…''

''I want it too…''

Josie came and kissed Penelope. It was very tender kiss and both girls were very cautious with what they do. They wanted to be together, but there was always that fear of what is moving too fast for the other one. Penelope knew she wanted Josie, Josie knew she wanted the other girl, but would jumping into bed solve anything? Josie broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Penelope's.

''I missed this… I missed you…''

''I missed you too…''

''I need you Penelope…''

''I know… But rushing into sex is not a good idea.''

Josie smiled.

''I meant in my life… With me as my girlfriend again…''

''Oh…''

Now Penelope felt like jerk because her mind went to sex.

''But I want you in the other way too… Your mind is not the only one going there.''

''Mind is not the problem, that can be controlled… I am more worried about the body part.''

'' I know… Me too… But I want to spend this night with you here…''

Penelope had her smirk…

''I am not helping with things I am saying…''

''No… You are not…''

''What I am saying is that I want us to spend a night together just being… Just being close and figuring out what to do with our relationship. I want you back Penelope… I feel like I am not ok with you not being with me.''

''I know… I feel it too…''

Josie smiled. She felt like her life finally was getting back to normal.

''So, what do you want to do?''

''I want us to finish the meal you got us and then I want us to get in that bed and just hold one another. I really need you just to hold me.''

''Do I get to change? You know how I am with my shirts and this cape.''

''I know… You are annoying with that.''

Penelope got her bag from the corner and changed into sweats and HBIC shirt.

''I have something for you too, if you want it?''

''Sure…''

She gave Josie her own sweats and shirt. Josie forgot about them.

'' I kept it after we ended things. It still smelled of you…''

''That is cute P.''

''I know… I am all cute.''

''And very sexy…''

''I know… You can't stop staring at me. If you continue to look at me that way, all that _let's not jump into bed _is out of the window.''

''At least it took us some time… She showed some restraints.''

''Josie Saltzman, what are you campaigning for now?''

''To do it or not to do it, that is the question?''

''Dork…''

''I know…''

They changed and ate the food Penelope got them. After they were done, Josie took Penelope to the bed and they just spent some time looking and one another.

''I am happy we found our way back.''

''I am happy too Jojo… But…''

''I need you to tell me things Penelope… I need you to tell me when my actions hurt you, when I am being an ass and what is the thing you want and need from me. I need to know things.''

''Ok, what do you want to know?''

''I need to know what is the thing you need form me?''

''To acknowledge my needs too…''

''Ok… ''

''I need you too Josei… I need you in my own way. I need us to have these moments. I need to just be beside you and share your bed… I need to hold you and be held by you. I need you to need me too.''

''I need you all the time… Sometimes I am scared of how much I need you.''

'' I know. I feel the same.''

Josie smiled and kissed the top of Toni's nose.

''We sound like worst clichés…''

''So what?! I enjoy every moment of it Penny…''

''Oh, God! Please don't let that nickname come back!''

''Why? I love it.''

''Little too much…''

''But it's cute…''

''I am not cute…''

''You are… BUT I will not spread that rumor.''

''What?''

''If people only knew how amazing you are… I wouldn't be able to defend you from all the hormonal boys and girls that want you.''

''But I only want you.''

''You better!''

''Wow! That sounded threatening…''

''Don't mess with me Park?''

''What? You will set me on fire again?''

''I can't believe you just said that?''

''It's not like you don't deserve it.''

''I protest…''

''Say that to my locks…''

''Hey! What happened to _I can rock the lob_…''

''I can… But I loved my long locks…''

''It will grow again…''

'' Until you decide to burn it again…''

''Then behave and I will not burn it.''

Josie kissed Penelope and it turned into very heated make out session.

''I hate you…''

Penelope's smirk was back on…

''I know….''

Josie rolled her eyes and smacked her on the shoulder…

''Even when you act like an ass, I can't get you out of my head.''

''I never act like an ass.''

''Penelopeeeee…''

''What?''

''Nothing…''

Josie cuddled up to Penelope and put her head on her chest. She always loved listening to her hearbeat.

''You are nervous.''

''You are too close.''

''I feel the same.''

Josie just closed her eyes and listened to other girl's heartbeat. She fell asleep that way. In the morning they were woken up by someone opening the door and her dad and Dorian got in with their weapons. Hope was behind them. She was also surprised to see them in the cottage.

''Dad?''

''Josie? Penelope?''

''What is going on? Why are you here?''

'' We were told someone was inhere and students were scared that it was some new monster.''

''No monsters here Dr. Saltzman.''

''That brings us to the next question, what are you doing here?''

''We were asleep…''

''In the woods, unprotected.''

''We do have magic dad… Penelope could have protected us.''

''Josie, no students are allowed to leave the school during the night. You have two months of detention.''

''Dr. Saltzman, do you want to think about that answer some more?''

''What?''

''No students are allowed to leave the school after dark?''

''Yes, I said that.''

''So, that places the wolves in the detention too…''

''They have to leave the school.''

Josie followed Penelope's lead.

''But they do it after dark… Even though you said no one leaves after dark.''

Dorian looked at them like they were crazy.

''They have to leave… Imagine all of them shifting at school.''

''But Dr. Saltzman said it's not allowed to leave the school after dark…''

''But they have to leave.''

''So did we…''

''You didn't have to… You choose to…''

''We did have to… If we stayed at school, we would have never had a chance to talk and solve things.''

''You can't compare shift and this…''

''I am not Sir… I am just staying that we also had a need to leave and we did.''

''And why was this necessary to happen out of school?''

''Because of your other daughter. She doesn't let Josei breathe…and you know that. That's why we need somewhere private and far from the leach.''

Hope turned to him.

''Lizzie is the leech.''

''I get it, thank you.''

''Glad I could help Dr. Saltzman.''

''So what do you suggest?''

''To let this slide and not to listen to Lizzie when she lies to you. She sent you here to find us.''

Alaric was surprised how Penelope knew who told him.

''How did you…?''

''Know? Oh, it has Lizzie all over it. She knew that if she said Josie was not in the room, you wouldn't react, but this was something that would get you out of the school. She hoped you would find us having sex and use that against us.''

Rick made a face. He didn't want to imagine them having sex.

''Plus, I can read minds.''

That got all eyes on her…. Rick had no idea about it…and Josie was red in face. Hope sort of liked this news. Especially after seeing Josie blush.

''Park, you are my new favorite person…''

She winked at Hope.

''Took you long enough to worship this perfection.''

''Now, it's very appreciated.''

'' I know…''

Josie just looked at two of them.

''You are weirding me out.''

Penelope turned to her and smirked….

''I know…''

Now that had different meaning than it had when they kissed during the birth day. Penelope REALLY knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick and Dorian left back to school and Hope stayed with the girls in the cottage.

''So, was that a lie or you can really read minds?''

''I can, but I hate it…''

Josie couldn't look at her and Hope found it very interesting.

''What is it Saltzman? Why are you blushing?''

''Because now she knows that I know about all the inappropriate things she was thinking of during the time we were not together….''

''That's why you always had that look of a cat that just ate a mouse around her?''

''Yes….''

''Ha! You really are something Penelope… And all those comments around her.''

''Were often about what she was thinking of.''

At that moment Josie remembered the _You used to like it when I get low _moment and blushed even more.

''Wow! She is now the color of those hot peppers…''

''Yes, she is…''

''I hate you…''

''I know…''

''We should go back to school. We all need to decorate.''

''I am not working under Leech…''

''Maybe MG would take you two…''

''Yes!''

Hope called him and told him to put Penelope and Josie on his list before Lizzie does it. He managed to do it and she tried for some time to suck up to him and trade him anyone for Josie. They were all surprised to see that he didn't bend and that he stayed by his choice. They were working with MG and his crew on hanging the balloons and red sashes on the balcony of the room. They had so much fun with decorating and Lizzie hated them for being on MG's team. After they were done, Josie got Penelope to hang out with Hope and get ready for the dance. They were in Hope's room and their dresses were hanging from Hope's dresser doors. Josei's dress was deep red and Penelope was proud with her choice, Hope's dress was royal blue and Penelope's was black with a tulle skirt and a lot of lace on the top part. She even got new black heels for this. Penelope did makeup for the girls and Josie helped fix Hope's hair. Josie braided Hope's hair and put in some royal blue ribbon in it. It looked good and very elegant. Penelope helped with Josie's hair. She put away her sides and curled the bottom of it. She looked very innocent and cute. And when it came to Penelope, she didn't let anyone do her hair. It was like unwritten rule. She put it into a low bun and let some of her curls out to frame her face. Josie and Hope were on the bed and Josie was doing Hope's nails. She would often look in direction of Penelope and just smile. Hope would just smile and roll her eyes at them.

''You are sickening cute.''

''No, we are not Michaelson!''

''Maybe a little…But don't use word cute with this one… She really hates it.''

Hope just smiled. Josie and Penelope shared one long look that made Josie blush and Penelope have a very stupid smile. Hope was smiling too.

''I really missed this.''

Penelope gave her a look in the mirror and Josie had no idea what was Hope talking about.

''What are you talking about?''

''You smiling… You really have beautiful smile Josie….And when you get out of that shall you are such a fun person.''

''So, you think I am boring…''

''Most of the time… But when you let go… You are… like completely different person. I like who you are when…''

Josie noticed Penelope giving Hope a look that means stop. Hope stopped talking and Penelope continued doing her makeup without a word.

''So you think I am better off far from Lizzie?''

Josie was angry that Penelope didn't even try to deny that she thinks that. She just kept drawing the line with her eyeliner. Josie was getting inpatient and couldn't stand the fact that Penelope was that calm and not even showing any regret about what she just said. She put the eye liner back into her makeup bag and turned to Josie.

''I have said on the topic everything I had. I will not go back to previous conversations.''

''You promised that we will talk.''

''We did…many times and I didn't change any of my opinions. You hate when I say what I think and I believe that this evening deserves to be spent showing love and not talking about the thing that makes our relationship hell.''

''So, it's going to be like this all the time?''

''No, we will talk about Lizzie and all the crap we kept inside. Just not tonight and not now. I have a lot to say… I have a lot to say to you, to her, to your dad…your mom…. I AM SO READY TO SPEAK!''

She was really angry now.

''I just wanted to have nice evening…. I just wanted us to have fun and enjoy…''

''Penelope…''

''You want to talk now? Ok, let's do it… Let's get it all out… TALK JOSIE!"

''Why do you hate her so much?''

''Because she is hurting you and she is not even aware of it. She is doing it just because she can and it's killing me to see you sad, invisible and broken most of the time. And listening to you justify her behavior.''

''She is not the only one hurting me.''

''But I own up to my mess and shit! I never pretend like I have no idea what I said or did. I always know Josie, and sometimes I do it very much aware of what I am doing because it's the only way to get you to react! Like bucket of ice cold water… To wake you up and make you realize that something is going on or is wrong.''

''So you are hurting me intentionally?''

''Yes! But it hurts me too… Every time I broke your heart, I broke my own too… Piece by piece… My heart is shattered too…''

''She is my sister.''

''I know… But does she?''

Josie came to Penelope and took her hand.

''I don't want to fight.''

''I know… I don't want to fight either.''

Josie kissed Penelope and Hope rolled her eyes at them.

''Two of you are so dramatic… Come on… Get ready… We are late to this dance.''

Penelope smiled and took Josie's hand.

''Let's go get them tiger… You have new dress to show off…''

''I do, don't I?''

''Yes, and let's make all of those boys and girls jealous…''

''Oh, Penny…''

''What? They should know that your girlfriend is a catch…and hot as hell…''

''Why am I not surprised that you are complimenting yourself Park?''

''Don't be jelly… Michaelson… You are hot too…''

''I am not sure if I should be flattered or deeply disturbed…''

Josie just looked at two of them and shook her head.

''Your bromance is weird.''

Hope put on her dress and turned to Penelope to zip her.

''Don't enjoy this too much Park… I have a boyfriend….''

''Michaelson, let me tell you something… Zipping a dress is never a pleasure… On the other hand…unzipping…''

She winked at Josie….

''Is one of my favorite things.''

Josie just rolled her eyes at Penelope…

''And I don't have any intention of getting your boyfriend in a dress.''

She zipped Hope and hope smacked her on the hand.

''You are the worst!''

''I know…''

''I can't even imagine Landon in a dress…''

''To be honest… I try not to imagine him at all… I am ok without his image in my head…''

''Penelope, don't be like that. He must have some qualities if Hope likes him that much.''

''I hope he is good in bed… But if I am being honest, his brother looks much better… That body…and those arms… Yummy…''

''One more thing you and Josie have in common and the first one you and Lizzie have… She believed he was yummy too so she slept with him in the gym…''

Josie didn't want that image in her head.

''Germs….''

''Honey, screw germs… He is hot.''

''Penelope, would you really sleep with someone on the gym mat?''

''In the heat of the moment… I would do a lot of things…and you know that Josie.''

''And I don't want to know it… So, let's get going.''

''I am not dressed yet.''

''Hurry up Park…''

Josie helped Penelope with the dress and now they were ready to go. Landon was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He really liked how Hope looked. He was staring at her with such delight. They reached him and he kissed her and put corsage on her hand. Penelope and Josie went in to the hall and the music was already on. Many eyes were on them and it was clear that them getting back together was intriguing to the rest of the school. Josie really looked amazing and the dress was really making her look sexy, young and different than she usually does. Eyes on Penelope were something very ordinary but all eyes on Josie was new to both girls and Penelope felt very proud of her girlfriend. They found their place at the table and took a seat. They were close to the dancefloor and the downside was the fact that Lizzie was at their table. Her date was as annoying as she is and Penelope did all sort of mind tricks to prevent herself from strangling her. She was being very passive aggressive toward Josie and Josie didn't want to argue. When she had enough, she pulled Penelope to dance.

''Thank you.''

''What for?''

''For not doing anything… I saw it in your eyes.''

''I want to do a lot of things… But it's something that you should do… I shouldn't get involved.''

'' I love you…''

''I love you too babe…''

They kissed and that was the time when rose petals started falling from the sealing. Penelope forgot she and Hope did that spell for the ten o'clock. It made their slow dance even more amazing and special. This was the first time they did anything so publicly as a couple at school. Everyone knew they were together, but until that night they didn't really male it that obvious. Josie had fear from PDA and what her dad would say. Now she simply didn't care and she didn't care anymore who knew about two of them.

''This is so cheesy and romantic…but I really love it.''

Penelope smiled at her.

''It was Hope's idea.''

''Really? Two of you did it…''

''Eleven o'clock is even better… and you will love it.''

''Now I am very curious…''

''You just wait baby…''

They danced with Hope and Landon, with MG and some other people. Josie had so much fun and she loved how entire school enjoyed the evening. At eleven, as Penelope said, new spell got activated. Entire room was full of small Cupids shooting arrows at people… Lizzie was pissed because few angels flew after her and shot their arrows into her butt. Josie found it very entertaining…

''You did this?''

''Maybe…''

''You are bad…''

''And you love it.''

''Yes, I do.''

They stayed some more and then Josie came to Penelope and took her hand.

''What is it Josie?''

She smiled and kissed Penelope.

''I want you to take me to bed…''

''What?''

''I want you to take me upstairs and spend the night with me.''

''Josie…''

''I am ready… This perfect night needs even more perfect finish…and I can't imagine nothing better than being in your arms.''

''Ok… Lead the way…''

They sneaked out and went to Penelope's room. Josie syphoned some magic from Penelope and used it to seal the door. Then she lit all of the candles and did the spell so the radio would play some music.

''What is this Miss Saltzman?''

''The best part of the evening. Dancing with you surrounded by the candles and being selfish.''

''Selfish?''

''All this perfection of Penelope Park, just for me.''

She unzipped Penelope's dress that fell on the ground and helped her step out of it.

''Since I saw you in your lingerie in Hope's room, it's all I've been thinking of.''

''I know… I saw the way you looked at me.''

''And you read my mind?''

''There was no need. You have one tracked mind when I am in that state of undress.''

''I prefer you when you are more undressed.''

''And I prefer you undressed too…''

Josie's dress joined Penelope's on the floor and now they were in Penelope's bed. Josie felt like she was in a dream. She and Penelope were really back on and really together. This was not just one of her day dreams or wishes. She was in bed with the lady of her dreams and she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''I don't know…''

Penelope was confused.

''I think this is what a heart attack feels like…''

''Don't make jokes like that.''

''I feel like I just died and went to heaven.''

''I love you Jojo…''

'' I love you too… So much…''

Josie rolled Penelope so that she was on top now.

''I want you to know that I love you so much and that I have every intention to show you how much you are loved for as long as you want me in your life. I am not going anywhere P.''

''Good to know…''

They kissed and Josie broke the kiss so she could kiss Penelope's neck and go lower. She loved when Penelope went down on her, but she also loved going down on Penelope. And after the orgasm her girlfriend provided just few minutes ago. Josie felt it was her duty to return the favor and make other girl feel like she was going to jump out of her skin… Just as Josie went under the covers and down on Penelope door opened and Caroline stood there with Rick and Lizzie. It was impossible to tell who was more embarrassed out of five of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was not expecting to find Josie in bed with the other girl. She stood at the door and took a deep breath.

''Josie, please get dressed… We will be in you room… We have to talk.''

She left the room and left two girls in a state of shock. They were just caught having sex by Josie's parents. Penelope was sure Dr. Saltzman knew they were, but thinking it is happening is not the same as seeing it, especially seeing Josie going down on her.

''I want to die.''

''Jojo…It will be ok.''

''Baby, my parents just saw me going down on you… How is it going to be ok?!''

''I am sure they knew we were having sex.''

''But they saw us…''

Penelope put on her robe and out of the back of the closet she got Josie's plushy robe out. She did wonder what happened to it and she was glad Penelope kept it.

''Put it on and go and talk to your mom and dad…''

''I don't think I could ever face them.''

Penelope took her hands and kissed her.

''Baby, you will be ok… Don't panic…''

Josie picked up her dress and shoes from the floor and went to the room. When she got there, she noticed tension in the air. Her dad didn't look happy and Lizzie had very smug smile.

''Good thing that you are here… Now we can talk.''

''Talk?''

''Yes, you and Lizzie are going to the Europe with me.''

''What?''

''I heard that this school has monsters coming all the time and putting you all at risk. I don't want to think about two of you being in danger.''

''Mom, we are ok.''

''You had to kill few monsters… Lizzie told me.''

''Mom, I don't want to go. I want to stay here.''

''That is out of the question Josei… I can't leave you here and think about your potential death.''

''Mom, we can all die everywhere. I can even die in Europe.''

''Josie… I said there is not discussion about this.''

She turned to Alaric.

''Dad?''

''Your mom is right… You would be safer far from here.''

''I don't want to go… Don't force me to go…''

Josie was crying…

''My life is here… All that matters to me is in this school…''

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

''You mean Satan is here.''

''I told you not to call her like that.''

Caroline had to interfere.

''Girls… Please calm down.''

''No, I don't want to calm down… I don't want to go. If Lizzie wants to go, let her… I want to stay with dad and Penelope.''

Caroline was sad that Josie didn't even think about going with her.

''Josie, you would be safer with me. And you and Lizzie.''

''Mom, I don't care… If Lizzie wants to go, she can… I am not stopping her. But I belongue here.''

She turner to Alaric.

''Rick, help me. She has to come with me.''

''What do you want me to do? You want me to force her?''

''No, just tell her to go and that it's best for her.''

''But it's not… She has her friends, her girlfriend and all of her life is here. I am not going to stop Lizzie if she wants to go with you, but I am also not going to force Josie to go with you.''

''What?''

''I realized that in many situations I didn't really pay attention to what she wants or needs. I forced it upon her to do what Lizzie wants. And I am not doing it to her anymore. If Lizzie wants to leave, she can go with you. But If Josie wants to stay, she will stay and be here. She belongs in this school with her people.''

''And we are her family.''

''Yes, and she doesn't want to go. She is not a child Caroline. And let me remind you that you didn't abandon people you loved when they were in need. So, try not to force her to do the same. And yes, she is in love and she really has someone good in her life. I am sorry I didn't see that before and had no idea what was happening in her life, but that's on me. I don't want to hurt her anymore so…If she wants to stay, I am happy to have her with me.''

Caroline sat for some time silent.

''So, this girl…?''

''Penelope…''

''Ok, Penelope… Is that serious?''

''Yes, it is…''

''How long?''

''Over a year…''

''I had no idea you were seeing someone and that you were into girls.''

''We broke up before I had a chance to come out to you and dad when you were here few months ago. We just got back together and now it's time to make it official and for everyone to know.''

''And how did your dad find out?''

''On Valentine's… She got me a lot of flowers and presents. And Lizzie and I got into argument about Penelope. Two of them are like two peas in the pot.''

Caroline looked around the room and saw all the roses.

''Is this from her?''

''Yes.''

''Nice. So, you are back together now?''

''Yes, we are.''

''Is she the reason you don't want to leave?''

''She is one of the reasons. Other reasons are true too. I want to stay in my home. This school is my home and I am part of this supernatural chaos. ''

''And you would be ok with Lizzie leaving?''

''Mom, we are twins, but not the same person. If she wants to go and believes that is a good idea, I am all for it. Lizzie deserves to be happy and to find something that will make her happy. Maybe it is with you in Europe? I want her to find it… I really do.''

Lizzie was angry.

''I can't believe you would pick to stay because of the Satan?''

''I love her Liz… She is my girlfriend and I want to be with her.''

'"What about me?''

Josie couldn't believe that she was about to say those words.

''Maybe some time apart would be good for us. We need to grow as individuals and maybe this is a good thing. You being with mom and me with dad. We will have the space we needed to grow and find ourselves.''

Lizzie turned to Caroline.

''I want to go mom… I don't want to stay here.''

''Ok… Start packing…''

In an hour Lizzie's bags were packed and she and Caroline were leaving in a few days.

''Josie, I want to get to know your girlfriend.''

''You will like her. She is amazing.''

''Ok… We met in a very unusual circumstances.''

''Mom, what did you expect? You came to her room after Valentine's dance…what did you thing we could be doing?''

''I expected you to be in your room and bed.''

''Mom, you didn't...''

''I wanted to see you and I hoped we would miss anything compromising.''

''Ok…Fine…''

Josie turned to her parents.

''I am going back to her. It's celebration night… and we were interrupted. See you mom in the morning. We can have lunch together so you can get to know Penelope.''

Caroline and Alaric were surprised by Josie's boldness. She hugged Caroline.

''I am glad that you got here. I am glad to see you at lunch tomorrow.''

She kissed her parents and went back to Penelope's room. Penelope was in bed reading when Josie entered the room.

''You are back?''

''Yes.''

''How?''

''I said I am going back because we were interrupted and they said nothing.''

''Because they are ok with it or because of shock?''

''Not sure and it doesn't matter… I am back and that counts.''

''What did your mom want?''

''For me to move to Europe.''

''What?''

''I am staying… Lizzie is leaving with her.''

''How?''

''I said no…''

''Jojo…''

''I am not going and leaving you behind.''

''It's Europe…''

''I don't care. I don't want to go. This is my home and my place.''

Josie took off her robe and got into bed. She cuddled up to Penelope and smiled at her.

''We are having lunch with mom tomorrow.''

''Kill me now.''


	5. Chapter 5

Josie woke up in her favorite way, she woke up to Penelope kissing her neck and shoulder.

''Wake up Jojo… It's time to get up and go to the dining room. Hope is waiting for us…''

''I don't want to leave this bed.''

'' I know but you will be hungry soon.''

Penelope let Josie enjoy kisses and cuddles fro few more minutes and then she got her to get out of bed. They took a shower together and got dressed in some of her old things that were left in Penelope's closet. She had no idea that the other girl actually kept them. Hope was there with MG and they were having serious discussion about something comic books related.

''Hey girls…''

''Hey Hope…''

Josie and Penelope took a seat and put their trays down. Penelope was eating fruit salad and some coffee and Josie was eating her favorite chocolate puffs and milk. MG looked at them. Josie was whispering something to Penelope and they were smiling at one another. He really loved the closeness of the two girls and how happy they looked. Finally two of his best friends were happy and there were no more sad faces and nasty comments he had to listen to.

''How are things with two of you?''

Penelope smiled and looked at Josie.

''We are good.''

Josie smiled back at her girlfriend and turned to Hope and MG.

'' We are having lunch with mom today…''

Hope didn't see that coming. She had no idea Caroline was back.

''Wow! That will be fun.''

''I have no idea… It's more because she wants it than because we want it.''

''Is it just three of you or….?''

None of them knew how to ask about Lizzie. She would die to crash the lunch and trash Penelope.

''As far as we know it's three of us. Ms. Forbes didn't mention anyone else.''

That was nice way to talk about Lizzie and Josie was aware of that. Caroline sent her a message to be ready and by the door at three with Penelope. Josie showed it to Penelope and she just nodded.

''I guess it's happening.''

''It is.''

Girls spent some time with Hope and MG in the common room and after that they went to their dorms to get ready for lunch. Penelope picked black skinny jeans knee high boots and black top that revealed enough of her chest, but still looked descent. Around the neck she had a necklace with her coven's symbol and small earrings Josie got her when they started dating. Josie sent her a message that she was ready, so Penelope put on her leather jacket and left the room... Josie picked red skirt and black top. Her hair was down and she put very little makeup. Lizzie was watching her get ready and choose to tease her.

''Oh, you have date with your girlfriend?''

''No, we have lunch with mom. Mom wats to meet Penelope.''

''What?''

''Yesturday she said she wants us to have lunch together and she wants to get to know Penelope.''

''Just three of you?''

''Yes, why?''

''I am surprised mom didn't invite me…''

''Why would she? It's lunch to get to know my girlfriend.''

''Oh, I could give some insides about her.''

''So could she about you…''

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at Josie.

''What could she say?''

''What could you?''

''How she treated you…broke your heart, made out with MG…''

''There are much worse things to be said about you Lizzie… I am sure mom wouldn't be proud to know how you treated Penelope and all the rumors you tried to spread about her.''

''Fine, have fun with your girlfriend and mom.''

''I will try to.''

Penelope got to Josie's room and knocked at the door.

''Hey, are you ready?''

''Yes, let's go…''

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at them and continued watching a move on her computer. As they walked away from the room, Penelope took Josie's hand and pulled her closer. She gave her small peck on the lips and smiled.

''Let's do this babe.''

Josie smiled back and cuddled up to Penelope's side.

''What do you think it will be like?''

''I guess she has a lot of questions.''

''I hate that part.''

''I know, me too. Some of them I don't even know how to answer.''

''We will be fine.''

'' I know.''

They got down a bit early and Josie took a chance to pull Penelope into a real kiss. They were kissing until they were not interrupted by Caroline.

''Girls… Let's go.''

They got into Caroline's car and she drove them into the town. She parked at the grill and they got in. Josie and Penelope went there for date nights many times and loved the food grill offered. They took a seat and girl in charge of their table got them menus and water.

''So, what will you be having?''

Josie and Penelope always made the same order so they could share each other's food. They ordered small pepperoni pizza and lasagna and two cherry colas. Girl smiled at them.

''So, the usual girls?''

''Yes, the usual….''

She turned to Caroline to ask about her order and she took a burger and fries. Girl left their table so they had some time to start the talk.

''So, how did your relationship happen? When did it happen?''

Penelope looked at Josie and nodded at her to talk.

''It started over a year ago. We were friends, but there was something more we both felt. I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her in dad's office. There was something about her that caught my attention right away. I was so taken by her that she left me speechless…''

Penelope watched Josie talk and looked at her with a huge smile on her face. She didn't know this. It was news to her.

''We became friends and started spending a lot of time together. At the time Lizzie was dating someone so I had a lot of spare time. We went out on a date with two boys from school and sort of ended up making out at the old mill with each other instead of with those boys. And from there we took it slow.''

''I see that wrong date got you something good.''

''Josie smiled at Penelope.''

''It got us something amazing. I am very happy mom.''

''I am glad baby…''

Penelope smiled at Josie and took her hand under the table.

''So why did it end if you were so happy and all?''

Smiles were gone from the both girl's faces. Penelope had no idea what is the right thing to say. How much about Lizzie's part in the brake up she should disclose.

''I broke it off because we got to the phase when it was not working anymore and none of us was making an effort.''

''Why if you were so in love?''

Penelope wanted to say something, but Josie spoke first.

''I put Lizzie above us and Penelope couldn't take it anymore.''

''She is your sister.''

''Yes, but she acts like her keeper rather than a sister. Having a sibling means that there is love, respect and all, but also personal space. Lizzie doesn't understand the concept of personal space. I am all for it to be with your sibling when it's hard or there are some real problems happening. But Josie got so many urgent calls when it turned out that she is out of nail polish, or she had no idea what to wear for her date... She never respected our time together. Our dates ended so many times too early because of some stupid thing she needed… And with all due respect, you and Dr. Saltzman turned Josie into a parent instead of her being a sibling. You left her with no time for herself and a lot of guilt if she dared to want something for herself.''

Caroline listened to Penelope and soaked in every word. She maybe didn't really like her yet, but she respected the fact that she had guts to confront her about her and Alaric's parenting moments and she had guts to tell that Lizzie was issue. Caroline looked at Josie who still held Penelope's hand but hed lowered her gaze.

''Jo? What do you say to what Penelope said?''

''She is right… We did end many dates over something stupid… And she never said a word when there was something really happening. She even helped me clean up the mess when Lizzie demolishes the kitchen or something like that. Lizzie even has no idea how many times Penelope alone cleared up her mess…for me… In all the things I was doing for Lizzie , I lost myself and then Penelope left. And I get her… She had to go…We became toxic and we became so bad for each other… And now we are trying to start new and start this relationship with saying what are our expectations and making all the planes how to make it work.''

''You can't plan a relationship.''

''You can't plan love Ms. Forbes, but some things in life should have at least loose plan of how they should turn out. I love your daughter and I want to be with her. To be honest, I have no idea how long it would last. I am very real… We are sixteen, we have so much time ahead of us and so many choices to make…So we want do live day by day… Not thing about some too distant future. I can't tell you today if I am going to marry your daughter and have five kids with her. At this point, it sounds amazing and I would love to do it… But I am real… We are kids… There are so many things more in life to learn and experience. Maybe we would do them together? Maybe separate? Maybe we will meet again in a few years and really have a shot at long term things? None of us knows what tomorrow brings. But I can tell you that today, I am very much in love with your daughter and I want to make her happy and be happy by her side. Josie is amazing… She deserves the world.''

''I am glad we agree on something Penelope. My girls deserve the best.''

''I am not the best… But I am the person who loves her so much.''

Josie smiled at Penelope and wiped her eyes.

''And I love you too… SO much Pen.''

Their food came so they stopped talking for some time and just enjoyed their meal and exchanging things from their plates. Caroline watched them and she was really surprised how in sync they were and how everything that she saw that day with them was so cute and intimate. Maybe it would take her some time to start to like the other girl, but for now Penelope had her respect. She just hoped she wouldn't brake her daughter's heart again.


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch they went to the mall. Caroline made plans with Elena and Bonnie and two girls had to get some presents for the birthday they were going to. Caroline really missed her friends and wished she could be more with them. She also wanted to talk to Bonnie to see if she learned something more about the merge and how to avoid it. She found Bonnie and Elena sitting at their usual table and she smiled. Aside from Rick and the girls, they made her feel home.

''Hey girls.''

''Caroline!''

They hugged and held each other tight.

''Any news?''

''No Bonnie, what about you?''

''Dead ends… But there are few more places to check.''

''Ok…''

She couldn't talk about it… She needed the distraction.

''So, what's new with you?''

Elena smiled.

''I am pregnant.''

''Again?''

''Yes.''

''Baby number four for Salvatore family.''

''Yes…. Damon is very happy.''

''I bet he is.''

''He is amazing dad…and kids adore him.''

Bonnie and Caroline smiled at her.

''We are happy for you Elena.''

Caroline looked at her other friend…

''What about you Bonnie?''

''I am…sort of seeing someone.''

''Sort of?''

''Well, it's nothing serious… We are still testing the waters…''

''And do we know them?''

''Yes, you do…''

''Who is it?''

''It's Dorian…''

''Our Dorian? From school?''

''Yes… He and Emma broke up over Alaric…''

Caroline had no idea about this.

''What?''

''Yes, he kissed Emma…''

''He did what?''

''Caroline, stop interrupting Bonnie.''

''From what I know… There was some slug invasion and they were under the influence…''

''I had no idea about this.''

At that moment, Josie and Penelope came.

''Hey mom…''

''Girls…''

''I wanted to ask you if we could stay in the mall and come back later. We wanted to catch a movie.''

''Josie…''

''Please mom…''

''And how will you get to school?''

''I don't know… We will figure it out.''

''Honey, can you do it some other day? I promised Lizzie we would have dinner together.''

Josie just lowered her gaze and nodded.

''Ok mom.''

Josie tried to get her mind of the movie and disappointment she felt.

''What were you talking about?''

Elena teased her.

''About your dad kissing Emma.''

Both Penelope and Josie were surprised.

''What?''

''Yes, he kissed Emma.''

''When?''

Caroline gave Elena a look.

''During something with the slugs… And after that he pretended it never happened.''

Penelope looked at Josie and gave her a teasing smile.

''I guess that it runs in the family.''

All eyes were on them now.

''You have something to say Josie?''

Josie turned to Penelope.

''You really couldn't keep your mouth shut.''

''Now or….?''

Now Bonnie and Elena were confused. For a moment they tried to figure out what was that all about and then it hit them.

''She kissed you and denied it.''

''She is known for that. Maybe denial is not the right word…But she is known to twist things to her favor.''

''Penelope!''

''You know I am right.''

''That is not true!''

''Party at the woods…MG's birthday…''

''I was drunk!''

''Chemistry lab.''

''Potion…''

''My room when I was sick…''

''You were sort of cute.''

''Yes, we started dating after that… You sort of couldn't escape what you felt anymore.''

''Your birthday.''

''I was buried alive…''

''Talent show!''

''Slugs. And you were infected too..''

Penelope smirked at her.

''I was not.''

''What?''

''I was not infected Josie.''

After some time, Josie tried to get Caroline to let them stay in the mall again. She had the same reaction like the last time and Josie was really sad. Penelope was not having it.

''Ms. Forbes, can MG pick us up with my car?''

There was trace of Hope in Josie's eyes.

''Well, you do have to ask him.''

Penelope got up from the table and went to call MG. He said he would do it and he asked if he could join them for the movie. She said yes and suggested he asks Hope too. She came back with a grin.

''It's taken care of. MG is coming… We are all going to the movie.''

''All?''

''He might come with Hope.''

''Hope and him are friends?''

''We sort of bonded over you being buried alive…''

''Nice way to bond…''

Six eyes were on them.

''You were buried alive?''

''Yes, for the birthday.''

''How that happened?''

''Mom did it…''

Caroline just looked at her.

''Mom?''

''Joe was back for the day.''

''What? Rick never told me.''

''I am sorry mom.''

''And what happened?''

Josie felt a bit guilty.

''At first it was very nice. I got to talk to her…get to know her… She was very nice to me… I really liked her and she sort of answered some questions I had. You know how dad never speaks of her. And I wanted to know my mom…mother.''

Caroline felt sad.

''Honey, it's ok… She is your mom and you have every right to be curious… I know you dad never speaks of her… It's just too hard for him. He loved her so much.''

Bonnie smiled at her.

''We knew her… We all knew your mom and she was an amazing woman….very special and she was so excited to have you and your sister.''

Elena smiled too at the memories of Joe.

''I worked with her at the hospital. I learned so much from her. She and your dad were so cute… for old people…''

They all laughed at that…

''And part of him died that day with her… That's why it's hard to talk about her. Joe was his greatest love and two of you are constant reminder of the loss…Especially you Josie… You are so much like her.''

Penelope looked at her.

''There is a picture of her where you really remind me of her.''

''What?''

''I saw a picture of her where you really look like her.''

''Where did you see it?''

''At my mom's coven leader's house.''

''Why would it be there?''

''Leader of my mom's coven is your uncle… He was her twin.''

''My mom had a twin?''

Penelope was confused now.

''Yes, your mom was a witch of a Gemini coven… They are mostly twins.''

Bonnie looked at Penelope.

''Please tell me that Kai is in the prison world?''

''Not really.''

''What?''

''He is free...''

''How?''

''I freed him…''

''When? How?''

''I freed Kai from the prison world…about two years ago… I don't know how he ended up there, but I did what my mom told me to do. I did the spell they needed me to do…''

''And where did you get to siphon magic from?''

''I don't need to… I have my own magic…''

''But…''

''Miss Bennet… I am not a Gemini witch… I am…from another coven… I have my own magic and there are some members of the Gemini coven who have their own magic. So, to cut the story short. My mom's friend told her that they need a witch that can free him and that she can't be the one siphoning magic. So, she sent me to do it. I learned the spell and he was free. Now he is in debt to me… I can ask for anything I want.''

Bonnie and Caroline looked at one another. Maybe Penelope could ask for the merge to be skipped. Josie excused herself and went to the bathroom. Penelope looked at Bonnie and Caroline.

''She has no idea about the Merge?''

''No, she has no idea about it.''

''Do you ever plan to tell her?''

''It's complicated. We are looking for the way to avoid it.''

Penelope looked at them like they fell from the Mars.

''There is the spell…You know that? In one of the ancient spell books… ''

"What?''

''It was the curse inflicted by the witch… it can be reversed.''

''How?''

''You need blood Moon…that is expected in two years, you need people who are cursed…in this case Josie and Lizzie, you need three witches and you need one of the witches to be from the coven that cursed them…and some of her blood…''

Bonnie was curious how Penelope knew that.

''Ok… So, we wait for the blood moon… We have Josie and Lizzie… We have me and we will find one more witch… but where do we find the third and the key one.''

Caroline held her head… She was going to go crazy until the day this is all over.

''And how do we find her?''

Penelope took a sip of Josie's water.

''She is sitting at your table…''


End file.
